Held
by NewHampshireGirl
Summary: Being a federal agent and a single father of a toddler poses all new kinds of problems and adventures for Tony. Sequel to "Safe and Sound", AU, Tony/Gibbs father/son, Tiva friendship only.
1. Revelations

**Disclaimers:** I do not own NCIS or its characters. Those belong to CBS and show creators. I'm just borrowing them.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Borderland"

**A/N: **Here is the first chapter to the sequel for "Safe and Sound". It starts about three months after Kaitlin's birthday. I hope you enjoy it just as much! Please let me know what you think and Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers!

* * *

><p><strong>Held<strong>

Kaitlin DiNozzo had learned the word _no. _And it was her response to almost everything her father asked her to do. Her language had blossomed in the last three months. She was trying to talk to everyone and everything and she parroted him even more now. Generally, she was just curious about her world.

It made life more difficult for Tony, that was for sure. Every time he turned around Kaitlin was trying to get into something, despite the house being baby proofed. He was exhausted at the end of each and every weekend and he thought about the stack of nanny applications on his desk that he should be going through to get a live-in nanny. Abby had taken her a couple of weekends to give him a break, but she was in Mexico this week and he was sure she didn't want to be taking care of a toddler when she got back. Tony was just going to have to power through this next phase of his fatherhood... and find a nanny in the process.

"Dada," Kaitlin called as she came into the kitchen, her stuffed penguin at her side. "Cookie?"

"Eat this first," Tony told her, handing her a piece of cheese. He'd found bribing her with cookies got her to eat her lunch. Did that make him an awful father?

Kaitlin gobbled down her slice of cheese and then turned her eyes towards him. "Cookie?" she asked, sweetly.

Tony reached into the cookie jar and fished out an Oreo. He broke it in half and handed her one. She plopped down onto the tile floor and ate her treat, which had been discovered recently to be her favorite.

Behind her father the backdoor opened and Gibbs stepped inside, carrying a newspaper and a case file. Kaitlin smiled up at her father's boss and waved her little fingers, "Hi Ibbs."

Gibbs reached out and ruffled her hair, making her giggle. He dropped the newspaper and the case file onto the kitchen island and sat down at stool. "Got any coffee around here, DiNozzo?"

"Ah, yeah," Tony replied, pouring his boss a fresh cup. "What are you doing here on a Sunday?"

"Picked your Sunday paper up off the back step."

"Thanks... is that the only reason you stopped by?"

He shook his head. "No," the team leader said, simply. "Something about this case is bugging me. Wanted to pick your brain."

Tony nodded and went to sit next to Gibbs at the island, but Kaitlin stopped him by screeching, "Dada! Cookie!" He remembered that he had the other half of the Oreo in his hand. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and handed her another slice of cheese, which didn't go over well at all. She screamed and stomped her feet for the rest of her cookie. He reminded her to eat the cheese first.

Gibbs chuckled to himself as the toddler shoved the whole slice of cheese into her mouth, causing Tony to jump off his stool and scoop about half of the cheese out of her mouth into a napkin. He reached for the half of cookie on the counter and handed it to her. "It's Sunday... nothing wrong with an extra treat."

"Yeah," Tony grumbled as he tossed out the napkin and went to wash his hands. "This toddler stuff isn't fun."

"No one said it was," Gibbs replied, leaning down to pick Kaitlin up off the floor. He settled her into his lap. "Just remember... she's worth it."

Kaitlin finished her cookie and with a little finger pointed to the plate of lunch meat and cheese on the counter. "Dada... eese?" she asked, wide eyed.

Tony grumbled and handed her a piece of cheese, watched as this time she took bites. When she finished the cheese he handed her bites of cut-up turkey and shook his head as she ate that with no complaints. If he survived the toddler years it was going to be a miracle. "So... what did you want to discuss?"

Gibbs pulled out the case file and flipped it open. "You and Erin talked to the bartender Friday, right?"

"Yeah. She seemed concerned that someone was killing her patrons. Was willing to talk to us privately," Tony said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Had the victims names run through AFIS," Gibbs said. "All ten were suspected of dealing drugs and were on the DEA's watch list."

"Called the DEA yet?"

"Meeting with them in the morning."

"But that's not what's bothering you..."

He smiled, it was the whole reason that Gibbs had come here. Tony just knew him, knew that something was bugging him and it wasn't the obvious that all their victims were drug dealers. "No. That's not what is bothering me. Collins had his feet removed before he died. And he wasn't killed with poison."

Tony paused while he ate his sandwich. "Killer changed his MO. That's unusual."

Gibbs nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Dada," Kaitlin interrupted them. "Juju?" she asked pointing to her sippy cup. Tony handed it to her and she sucked her apple juice down.

"If all ten of those guys were poisoned instead of Collins... are we looking at a copy cat?"

"Or someone trying to make it look like he was killed by a serial killer."

Kaitlin turned in Gibbs' lap and looked up at him, still drinking, her hazel eyes locked on her _grandpa. _He felt his gut tingling with a fear that he wasn't sure where it came from. Gently he smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. It was probably the stress of the case, the lack of sleep because they were down an agent while McGee escorted Abby to Mexico... he was being a worry-wort, wasn't he?

Tony must have seen the distress in Gibbs' eyes, he put his sandwich down and asked, "Everything okay, boss?"

Gibbs shook his head and shrugged it off, giving the toddler one more kiss. "It's fine. Stress."

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Nah. I'll be fine. Besides... taken up your time with your daughter."

"Almost time for her nap."

"No! No nap!" Kaitlin sputtered before she burst into tears.

Tony got up off his stool and took the toddler from Gibbs' arms and smirked, "See... naptime," he teased as he carried the sobbing toddler upstairs to her room. She was asleep by the time he laid her in her crib and with an exhausted sigh, Tony made his way back downstairs. He was happy that Gibbs was still there because something was obviously bothering the boss. "Got a couple of hours before Cyclone Kaitlin wakes up... need to talk?"

Gibbs shook his head and sipped his coffee. "Told you. Stress."

He wasn't buying that for a second. Something was tingling on Gibbs' radar because normally he wouldn't just stop by wanting to talk shop. "You wouldn't happen to be checking up on me and Kaitlin now would you?"

"Nope."

"Boss..."

"Promise, Tony," Gibbs said, ending the conversation. "If there's something you need to know... I'll bring you in the loop."

* * *

><p>Despite his upset stomach, McGee needed to speak to Tony... and speak to Tony alone.<p>

On their way out that evening, Tony mumbling about how he had to get to the daycare center to bring home a raging toddler, McGee made his move. "Tony, I need to talk to you."

Tony sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah. Guess I can talk.. means I can get less time with a screaming kid. What's up?"

"It's this whole cold case that Abby brought back from Mexico. We're headed it by the government and then a drug dealer happens to show up, with the bullet from the very crime... it seems a little too..."

"Coincidental."

"Yeah."

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Reynosa cartel is one of the most powerful cartels in all of Mexico. What does a dead drug dealer mean to them? From decades ago?" Tony raised his eyes to look at McGee. "What was the drug dealer's name?"

McGee paused for a moment, and then said, softly, "Pedro Hernandez."

Tony was sure he'd heard that name somewhere before... of course it was a popular hispanic name, maybe it was nothing, but judging from the look on Tim's face, he knew he wasn't that far off base. "Why is the Mexican government so interested in this cold case being solved? I doubt they'd care much for a drug dealer's killer."

"Well, that's the thing, Tony. I did some research. Pedro was the head of what is now known as the Reynosa cartel. Paloma was his daughter," McGee said, stiffly.

"She wants to find out who killed her father," Tony surmised.

"Yeah. Here's the other piece that Abby didn't want me to find out about... Pedro Hernandez shot and killed a U.S Marshall assigned to protect Gibbs' family."

"He caused the car accident that killed Shannon and Kelly."

"Yep."

"Son of a bitch," Tony cursed under his breath. He began to pace the small area in the elevator. Suddenly he was sitting on Gibbs' porch, Kaitlin in his lap, trying to coax some information out of Gibbs about the car crash that had killed the former marine's family. Tony glanced at McGee. "What kind of bullet was used?"

McGee licked his lips and Tony persisted. "Same kind that was commonly used for marine snipers back at the time Pedro was killed."

Tony felt his face pale. His hands shook slightly. Gibbs had killed that man in revenge. Was it right? Probably not... but now that he was a father himself, Tony could understand why the lead agent had done what he'd done. He'd want the same kind of justice if someone were to hurt his daughter. "You don't tell anyone what you found, Tim, got it? Not Erin, not Ducky or Jimmy... not even Abby."

"We... we have to say something..."

"No! No we don't!"

"Tony..."

"I am not about to send Gibbs to jail!"

Silence fell over the cab. McGee stood there looking sympathetically at Tony. It had to hurt, just a few months shy of sending his biological father to jail... to now face the possibility of sending Gibbs to jail as well. "I'm sorry, Tony," he whispered. "But if someone asks me... I... we can't lie. We'd lose our jobs... and what about Katie? Do you really think Gibbs would want you to go to jail over him?"

Tony swallowed the bile in his throat. "No," he whispered, "I just... I just can't be the one to send him." But it was starting to look like he was going to be the one to send his mentor to prison... and that was killing him inside.


	2. Special Agent Macy

**Warnings:** Spoliers for "Patriot Down"

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter. It's been cold here so all I want to do is sit on my sofa, wrapped in a blanket listening to music and writing. Look for another update in the next couple of days :) Until then, enjoy!

**Ginger-** _Yes, Tony certainly has his hands full haha._

**Guest-**_ I'm happy that you loved "Safe and Sound" and I hope you love this one just as much! Of course it's going to work out... I mean... it wouldn't be much of a father/son story if I sent Gibbs to jail lol_

* * *

><p>Special Agent Lara Macy was dead. Her body had been found by partying Naval Academy graduates who had burned her body in their bonfire.<p>

Tony rode in silence on the way to the crime scene. He hadn't met Macy, Tim had last year when he'd been out in Los Angles. Sometime since that visit and now, the special agent that had been in charge of the L.A team had gone to France. And she had ended up dead on a beach in Maryland.

As if tension wasn't already high with Abby walking on eggshells around them all, and Gibbs keeping quiet about the cold case... now they had to add a dead federal agent to the mix. Tony took a deep breath of the salty air as it rushed into the windows of his sedan. Erin sat quietly besides him. She hadn't said anything to him yet but Tony knew she was aware that something was going on behind the scenes. But Erin wasn't nosy when it came to the people she worked with and she kept a reasonable boundary. Given all the past history with boundaries being crossed in the past with Ziva... Tony was glad that Erin wasn't the type.

He parked the car just outside the crime scene and got out, pulling on his ball cap. Local police had already sectioned off the area and Ducky was hard at work. Tony took a few sure strides, flashing his badge at the LEO's and stepped over the crime scene tape. "Hey, Ducky, sorry we're late," the senior field agent said, "Kaitlin wasn't in the mood to go to daycare today."

"Quite alright, Anthony," Ducky said, with a smile. "I only just got here myself."

"Where's Gibbs?"

"He and Timothy went to interview the poor sailors that discovered this body."

Tony looked over in the direction that Ducky indicated Gibbs had gone and saw the lead agent speaking to a rather grey looking young kid. He smiled to himself. Seniors. He recalled how packed the drunk tank in Baltimore would get in the middle of May.

Erin broke him away from his memories by asking, "Ducky, how did Special Agent Macy die?"

Ducky clicked his tongue. "Well, she certainly didn't burn to death."

"She was dead when she was lit on fire?"

"Yes. It appears that the body was dumped here and then those poor sailors lit her on fire as a part of their graduation celebration."

"Left out in plain sight. Someone wanted her found, despite almost stripping her of her identity."

"It would appear that way, Anthony."

Tony licked his lips. He really didn't like where this was going. If someone had killed Macy because of a dispute or case they probably would not have gone to such lengths to leave her body out in the open. The killer was taunting them. Which meant they could have a serial killer on their hands. Just how he wanted to start a case off... and with a new nanny starting tomorrow... it was going to be a long few days.

Gibbs was making his way back towards them, his blue eyes staring right at Tony and the senior field agent saw that same look he'd seen when Gibbs had stopped by his house the other day. Something was bothering him and it wasn't just the cases they were working.

"Hey, boss," Tony greeted, trying to sound light. "Sorry that we're late..."

"It's fine, Tony, Kaitlin's been giving you a hard time about daycare all week."

"Yeah... she certainly has a mind of her own."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"What do you want us to do?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Go back to NCIS. See what Macy was investigating. We're done here."

Tony shot Erin a look for a second. "Do you think this is related to a case she was working?"

"She wasn't supposed to be in the area. Just got off the phone with the Director... she asked for leave. He thought she went to visit her mother."

"But... obviously she didn't."

"No," Gibbs replied.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. Nothing he could say was going to erase the guilt in Gibbs' eyes. Which, led him to thinking... why was the boss so guilty about her death? It wasn't like Macy was on their team... and she was not the first agent's death they had investigated before where the team had no connections. Unless...

Erin elbowed him suddenly. "Hey. Pay attention or Gibbs is going to head slap you," she ground out between clenched teeth.

He shifted his gaze towards Gibbs, who was giving instructions. Erin and Tony were to look into what cases Macy were working while Gibbs went to pay a visit to her mother, in Maryland, with Tim. He wanted Tony to have answers by the time he returned. "Sure thing boss."

"DiNozzo, get in touch with her team in France too," Gibbs ordered. "Maybe they know something about why she was here."

"Boss... there's a possibility that this has nothing to do with France... maybe Los Angles?"

"I'll get in touch with Callen. You stick to digging your nose in her cases."

Tony sighed and nodded. "Got it, boss."

Gibbs stalked away and Ducky voiced what they all were thinking, "His mind has not been in the game for sometime now... ever since Timothy and Abigail got back from Mexico. Something is going on."

"Did you finish that autopsy for that cold case?" Tony asked, softly.

"Yes. Our drug dealer was shot by a long range sniper to the temple. Death was instant," Ducky replied, glancing up at Tony. "Has Gibbs said anything to you about that cold case she brought back?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Neither has Abby."

Palmer frowned. "Abby hasn't been herself since they got back from Mexico."

Erin shifted nervously on her feet. "Do you think... this is all related?"

"Related?" Tony, Ducky, and Palmer asked at the same time.

"Yeah. It just seems a little too coincidental to me that Abby gets a cold case about a dead drug dealer, we then investigate a series of murders by a large cartel in Mexico and now an NCIS agent is found murdered... her body dumped like... well... like a drug cartel with a vendetta would do," Erin replied.

"Guess we're going to have to find out what Macy was investigating," Tony said, walking away. Sighing, he realized that they were facing a Pandora's box. He just prayed they had not opened it.

* * *

><p>Abby was frustrated but not with the case. She had found a lot of evidence that her machines were processing at that moment, but Gibbs was refusing to talk about the elephant in the room. Her report for Alejandro Rivera was ready to go but it was that same report that was eating at her.<p>

It was the report that was going to send Gibbs to a Mexican jail.

She thought about going to Tony or to McGee... maybe they would be able to reason with her, tell her that it was going to be alright... even if she did follow the law and send the report.

"Got anything for me, Abby?" Tim asked, striding into the lab. "Gibbs is getting ornery... only Kaitlin is rivaling him at this point."

"Special Agent Macy's throat was slit with a knife that is issued to the Army," Abby reported, sullenly. "She wasn't killed at that bonfire site. I found no traces of blood in the grass or surrounding areas."

Tim sighed and leaned against the table. "Gibbs thinks this was a professional hit. Tony and Erin went to speak to that Petty Officer that Macy was calling... it really is a dead end. While that kid probably raped her... Tony doesn't think he murdered Macy to cover it up."

Abby chewed on her lower lip. "Yeah. So the question is... who wanted Macy dead?"

"I don't know. But she had a history with Gibbs."

"I know. She was an MP while he was a marine."

Tim blinked rapidly for a second. "Abs," he whispered, hoarsely, "The missing journals from Lara's mother's home... the dates... can you cross reference them for me..."

Abby was confused but nodded her head. "Yeah... shouldn't take very long if I know what I'm looking for."

"Special Agent Macy investigated Gibbs, back when he was marine, prior to him joining NIS," Tim said, softly, "Can you figure out if the missing journals were the time she investigated him?"

"Do you think her death had something to do with what was in those journals and her investigation of Gibbs?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think, Abs."

At this point, Abby wasn't sure what to think either as she typed in her search. With a terrifying jolt in her stomach, she whispered, "The journals that are missing are for the dates that Macy was investigating Gibbs."

Tim cursed and pushed off the table. "This isn't about her cases or NCIS anymore, Abs. This is about Gibbs. Whoever killed Macy is just completely a hit list to get back at him... for something..."

"We need to find out what was in her investigation."

"Looks like it's going to be a long one."

Abby sighed and nodded. "Yeah... I'll go get the Caf Pow."


	3. Off Grid

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Patriot Down".

**A/N:** I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I needed a break from writing a paper, so... here is the next part. Hope everyone had a great holiday weekend and that you enjoy this post! Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>Tony noticed a black sedan parked across the street from his daughter's daycare when he came to pick her up. It wasn't unusual to see cars parked on the busy street, but it was unusual to see it running with someone inside.<p>

He glanced down the quiet downtown street. Most of the shops were closed for the night, having closed at five, and there were only a handful of pizza and Chinese places open. And since school was out most of the apartments on this street near Georgetown remained vacant until fall. Immediately, Tony felt his guard going up. He wasn't sure if it was because of investigating Lara Macy's death or exhaustion but he felt as if that person sitting in the black sedan was watching him.

And he must have made the person watching him jittery because they started the car up and drove off. Tony made a mental note on the plates and stepped inside the daycare. He'd left NCIS... and Tim... still working on the case. He sent his partner the numbers and asked him to run the plates. Shoving the phone into his pocket he concentrated on the happy face of his daughter.

Kaitlin greeted him with a big grin and went directly towards her cubbie to grab her things, pulling the backpack and jacket off the hook and plopping them at her father's feet.

"Guess you want to go home, huh?" Tony asked her with a grin, picking her up. He helped her into her jacket and grabbed her backpack. After instructing her to say good-bye to her teachers, and doing so himself, Tony headed back out to his car. Outside he still had that feeling of being watched and it unnerved him even more because this time he had Kaitlin with him. But a glance down the street didn't yield anything and he didn't see the black sedan.

"Dada... Elmo?" Kaitlin asked, gesturing to her bag where the toy was. "Pleeze?"

Tony situated her into her car seat and buckled her before giving her the toy. As he pulled it out of her bag, he dislodged a water bottle that rolled underneath the SUV. Silently groaning, Tony handed the toy to Kaitlin and climbed underneath the car to retrieve the water bottle. Immediately he sensed that something was off and climbed out quickly, tossing the toddler's water bottle into the backseat and grabbing his flashlight from his own bag.

Crawling back underneath the car, he turned the light on and flashed it upwards, revealing the brake lines hanging down, clearly cut. Heart beating wildly, because if he hadn't dropped that water bottle he never would have discovered the tampered brakes... he would have gone to stop and the car wouldn't have cooperated... both Tony and Kaitlin could have been killed in an accident. _Killed in an accident like Shannon and Kelly._

Forcing himself into action, Tony slid out from underneath the SUV and reached for his cell phone again. He dialed Tim's number. "Forget running those plates right now, McGee... someone tampered with my brakes... we need to get my car back to NCIS... _now._"

* * *

><p>Gibbs was on his fifteenth coffee that day, or at least it felt that way. And he wasn't about to let up. Not when someone had tampered with his SFA's car. He shuddered thinking about what could have happened if Tony hadn't discovered it. Both Tony and Kaitlin might be dead at that very moment. He shook off the horrible feelings of helplessness and stepped into the garage. "What ya got for me, Abs?"<p>

Abby appeared from underneath the SUV. "The brake lines were cut alright. Here's something interesting though... I found traces of blood on the lines and... the markings are very similar to those that were found in the wound on Lara Macy's neck."

"It was the same knife that killed Macy that was used to cut Tony's brake lines," Gibbs surmised.

"It looks that way. Gibbs... someone is out to... to get NCIS agents," Abby said, near tears. "If Tony hadn't discovered the tampering..."

Gibbs reached for her and pulled her close and kissed her cheek. He hoped that it would reassure that Tony... and Kaitlin were going to be fine, but the truth was... he wasn't sure. Until they made connections to the death of Lara Macy and the tampering with Tony's car... Gibbs had to believe that everyone associated with NCIS, this case... with him... was in danger. He turned to go but Abby grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Her eyes were hard and filled with tears. "We need to talk... about Mexico. I know that we have a case right now and that we're super busy... but Gibbs.. I don't know what to do."

"You do what I've always asked you to do, Abs."

"My job. But this time... Gibbs... it's you! I can't... I can't send you to jail!"

Gibbs shook his head. "Abby... I won't ask you to cover it up. Just do your job."

Abby looked ready to burst into tears and opened her mouth to say something when the elevator dinged and she glanced up to see Tony and McGee arrive and judging by the grim looks on their faces, she knew that they didn't have good news.

Tony took the lead. His jaw had been clenched pretty much since he'd arrived at NCIS with Kaitlin in tow. "McGee and I traced those plates to the black sedan I saw parked outside of the daycare... it was registered to a rental company and the last person to rent it was Jason Dean. Boss, it looks like Colonel Bell is out of Mexican prison and looking for revenge."

"We checked into Jason Dean and Colonel Bell, boss," McGee reported. "Colonel Bell's private jet left about an hour ago for Baja, Mexico. Jason Dean was on the flight manifest as a passenger. It was also Dean that made those phone calls to Lara Macy before her death... he lured her out and then killed her."

"And he was staking out Kaitlin's daycare," Gibbs mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. "He cut the brake lines."

Tony licked his lips and clenched his fists. He wanted to go to Mexico right then and there and confront Dean himself. Threatening him was one thing, threatening his daughter was an entirely different matter. "If he's going back to Mexico... it's possible that he's going after Mike Franks... he's targeting people close to you boss... people that were involved in that MP case all those years ago."

Silence engulfed the garage as Tim and Abby held their breaths. Gibbs squared his shoulders at the senior field agent, not surprised Tony had dug up that information. "What are you suggesting, DiNozzo?"

He didn't back down, Tony decided that it was time to no longer remain silent. "Someone is forcing our hand... someone wants the death of Pedro Hernandez to come to the surface. I get it, boss... you weren't right in the head back then... hell, you'd just lost your family... but now... people are dying over this."

Gibbs shifted his feet and stepped closer towards Tony. "Do you think I wanted this when I pulled that trigger all those years ago? Do you think I wanted Lara Macy to die because she pitied me and made the case go away? And Mike... do you think I want him hurt because he led me to Hernandez?"

Tony's jaw twitched, slightly. "Boss... it wasn't coincidence that my brakes were cut. Shannon and Kelly died in a car crash. Dean was going to have me and Katie die in one too... to taunt you. Bell knows about your killing, knows that Mexico could extradite you and you could serve time in prison down there just like he did. He's out to hurt you no matter what the cost."

"I am very much aware of what Bell is doing, DiNozzo," Gibbs snarled turning on his heel and heading towards the elevator. "And I'm going to put a stop to it." _It ends now.  
><em>

He stepped inside he elevator, looked back at his team, noting the concern in their eyes. He slapped his hand down onto the button and closed the doors, wanting to drown. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Tony and Kaitlin... to Abby... or Tim. They were his family now that Shannon and Kelly were gone... and he had to protect them like he had not done with his wife and daughter.

If that meant going off the grid, separating himself from this case, the team, then so be it. Gibbs would face the consequences later. Right now he had to get in touch with Mike and warn him that the ghosts of their past were coming back to haunt them with a vengeance.

* * *

><p>Erin noticed two things when she arrived at work that morning. One, Tony and Tim had not changed out of their clothes from yesterday, two Kaitlin was playing on a blanket in the middle of the bullpen. "Did I miss something?"<p>

Kaitlin was the only one that looked up at her and smiled. "Hi, Aunnie Rin," she greeted, sleepily. His daughter's voice caught Tony's attention and he looked up, grimly.

"Oh, this doesn't look good," Erin mused, setting her bag down by her desk. "What's going on?"

"Someone tampered with my car last night. Brake lines were cut."

"Do you know who?"

"Jason Dean."

Erin knew that name. She ran through all their cases in the last year and startled when she came to the realization why she knew that name. "He worked for Colonel Bell... he was a former Army Ranger."

Tony nodded and stood up, hitting the remote for the plasma. Jason Dean's picture lit up the screen. "We think that Dean is working under the orders of Bell to extract some kind of revenge on Gibbs. Bell spent time in a Mexican jail... he believes that Gibbs killed a Mexican drug dealer. By killing Macy, Bell is forcing our hand. If he had succeeded in killing me and Katie it really would have forced our hand."

Tim stood and joined them. "Bell is in Mexico now. We think he's going after Mike Franks."

"He's killing everyone that Gibbs' cares about."

"Looks that way."

"So... none of us are safe?"

"Probably not."

Erin let that sink in while Tony's phone rang, loudly. The senior field went to answer it and his partners stood there, watching the color he had left in his face drain. When he slammed the receiver down, Erin found her voice before Tim and asked, "Tony? What's going on?"

Tony looked up, his green eyes filled with worry. "That was Camilla. She owns a cantina that Franks likes to frequent. She said Gibbs called her last night and told her to rely a message to Franks. Armed men showed up this morning and when she went to call Gibbs... he didn't answer. She said he left my number in case she couldn't get in touch with him."

Tim swallowed the nervous bile in his throat. "What was the message that Gibbs gave her?"

"Rule forty-four."

"Rule forty-four? I don't know that one."

"That's because rules in the forties are only reserved for emergencies. If the forties are in place... something bad has gone down."

Leon Vance appeared in the bullpen then, his dark eyes falling on all the agents and the toddler playing. "It's bad," he announced, sternly, "Gibbs has gone off the grid."


	4. Want Your Life

**Disclaimer: **Some of the dialogue is taken directly from "Rule Fifty-One." Those words belong to the writers not to me.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for "Rule Fifty-One".

**A/N: **It's been a while since we've checked in with Tony and Kaitlin and I apologize for that. It has been a very busy time of year with the holidays and finals and birthday parties. Hope you enjoy and I hope that I have another update up soon!

* * *

><p>Kaitlin was fussy. And there was nothing Tony could do about it.<p>

She was too little to understand that it wasn't safe to go home, not until they had Colonel Bell and Jason Dean in custody. And she certainly didn't understand why she was lock downed at NCIS with Abby. But he had to keep her safe and the only way for Tony to do that at that moment was to keep her at work with him. Tony promised her lots of Oreos when this was all said and done.

"There's still no word on Gibbs?" Abby asked when Tony popped down to the lab to check on Kaitlin.

"No," he reported, sadly. "Not yet. But it's Gibbs... Abs, he can take care of himself."

"Yeah, I know... just how many pieces is he going to be in when he returns?"

"Hopefully not too many."

Abby glared at him. "Don't even joke about something like that!" she shouted, near tears.

Tony started to comfort her when Kaitlin cried from the office, having been woken up from her nap. Tony went to retrieve her, picking her up and letting her snuggle against his shoulder. He rubbed the toddler's back, hoping to soothe her back to sleep. "Listen, Abby," he whispered, "It's going to be alright. Vance is working with the Mexican government to find Gibbs. And he's arranging for me and Tim to go down there and find him. Just waiting for the clearance."

She bit her lip, nervously, and then she reached out, taking the little girl from her father's arms. "Okay. It's going to be okay. But you need to go! I'll take care of Katie. And if I have work to do I'll get Jimmy to help. She's really warmed up to Jimmy since turning one."

He ran his hand down his daughter's back, hating that he had to leave her _again. _"Hope she doesn't end up loving him more than me."

"What? Tony! That's ridiculous! You're her daddy! She'll always love you the most"

"Really, Abs? Because I leave her more than I'm here."

"Stop, Tony. It is not your fault that you're a single parent. Her mother wanted nothing to do with her!"

Tony sighed, heavily and leaned over to kiss his daughter on the top of her head. She shifted to look at him with her little hazel eyes and his heart clenched, tightly. He forced himself to smile at her. "I love you, peanut."

Kaitlin's face pulled into a grin. "Wuv you Dada."

Abby smiled at him, sadly. "See. She loves you the most."

He sighed and rubbed her soft cheek with his thumb. It was never easy to leave her, but leaving her now, when _both _their lives had been threatened... it was even harder. Tony knew she would be safe at NCIS. Dean was a smart man, he wouldn't try to hurt the toddler here, but still... the thought of being so far away, unable to protect her... "Daddy has to go, baby. Hopefully when I get back I have Grandpa with me."

"You'll find him, Tony," Abby assured him. "You two have some kind of six sense about each other."

"Let's hope it works this time," Tony said, kissing Kaitlin's forehead one last time. "Bye, baby girl. Be good for Auntie Abby and Uncle Jimmy."

"Dada? Bye?" Kaitlin questioned, her eyes filling with tears. "Dada, go?"

Tony braced himself for the inevitable, for her to start crying and reaching for him, but it was as if she knew that this departure was going to be difficult for him and instead of screaming, she pushed her lower lip out in a pout. He pulled both Abby and Kaitlin into a tight hug, kissed his little girl on the cheek and choked out a good-bye before turning on his heel and sprinting for the elevator.

Inside the cab he closed his eyes tightly to stop his own tears. His father's voice ran through his head, screaming at him like he used to when Tony had been small and scared of the drunk bastard. _Weak! You're weak! Men don't cry! Man up, Anthony! _

"Man up, Anthony," Tony muttered underneath his breath as he stepped off the elevator into the squad room. Even though his father was in jail, Senior was still haunting him. "Man up, because you have a job to do. You have to find Gibbs." _Before it's too late. _

* * *

><p>Gibbs woke up with the sun on his face. He was sitting in a chair on a patio and with a woman that he recognized from police reports. Jason Dean was standing next to him, gun trained on him Everything suddenly made sense. It wasn't Bell that Dean had been working for... it had been Paloma Reynosa.<p>

Paloma poured herself a drink and then poured one for Gibbs. "Tennessee Williams said 'We are all sentenced to solitary confinement inside our own skins for life.' Surrounded by men with guns, I think of this often, beautiful, sad but frank. Do you consider yourself a frank man?"

He shrugged his shoulders and swirled his drink around in his glass. She took a sip of hers. "He also said all cruel people describe themselves as paragons of frankness. I would expect nothing less from the man who murdered my father."

Gibbs still didn't respond. This woman had gone after people he cared about, killed an NCIS agent. She didn't deserve a response. He'd speak when he felt it was necessary, but right now... it wasn't.

"I see you chose your words carefully Agent Gibbs, that is good. Your life depends on them."

"I don't usually drink Scotch."

Paloma kept the cool, rueful mask in place. "I do not like bourbon. Or I would have given you your drink of choice."

Gibbs sipped his drink. "You seem to know a lot about me, Ms. Reynosa."

She smiled, wryly. "I believe it is important to know your enemies." Leaning forward she put her glass down and studied him for a moment. "I know where you grew up... who your parents were... who your co-workers are..." She paused and pulled something out of her pocket. "It is important for one to have leverage. when one needs their enemy to cooperate."

He continued to sip his drink, the Scotch reminding him of Jenny. "Leverage? I don't know what you could possibly hold over me that would get me to cooperate with you."

Paloma smirked and dropped what was in her hand on the table. It fluttered in the gentle breeze, landed face up. She relished in the pale expression that crossed over Gibbs features and she knew she had him. "Such an adorable little girl," she said, pointing to Kaitlin's smiling face as she ran and played in the front yard with her father in the photograph. "I know that you would _hate _for anything to happen to her."

"If you hurt that little girl... you'll have more than me to answer too," Gibbs snarled, underneath his breath.

"Her father... yes... you've molded him very much in your image... like a father would a son," Paloma taunted.

"Is that why you had Dean cut his brake lines?" Gibbs snapped, fists clenched into tight balls. "Were you hoping that Tony and Kaitlin would die in a crash?"

"If death was the outcome it would have been acceptable. But cutting the brakes was meant to send you a message."

"I don't know what you're after but you might as well put a bullet in my head right now because you're not going to get anything."

"It's never easy to turn someone, to change them. A federal agent in Washington D.C., you have value. I don't want your death, I want your life."

* * *

><p>Hours had gone by between the time Tony and McGee climbed onto a military plane and the time that Gibbs vanished in Mexico. It had been a whirlwind of hours at that, too. Vance needed to approve their trip, Tony had to make sure that Kaitlin was safe at NCIS... along with Erin, Abby and Ducky because Tony wasn't convinced that they were entirely safe from Colonel Bell too.<p>

Tony's head was pounding by the time their plane landed in Mexico. He'd pounded about four painkillers throughout the course of the day but his stress level was through the roof rendering the medicine useless.

As the plane touched down, Tony grabbed the crash webbing and pulled himself to his feet. "We get in, get Gibbs, and get out. Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed," McGee said, standing himself. "Vance said he ordered the plane to stand by."

"Hopefully this doesn't take too long," Tony muttered as the doors shuddered and lowered. "Katie's going to learn to say _I hate you _by the age of two at the rate I leave her."

McGee felt for him but with Tony being the senior most agent on the team with Gibbs off the grid, Tony had to go to Mexico. And of course Kaitlin hadn't been too happy about that. "Rivera said he had his men out looking for Gibbs... maybe he'll find him by the time we get to the Justice Department."

Tony led the way off the plane. He had to wonder how many pieces they would find Gibbs in. During the time they were waiting for approval to go to Mexico they had dug up some interesting things, mainly that Jason Dean had received phone calls from another number, one that they couldn't trace to Bell or his annoyingly feisty lawyer, M. Allison Hart. And somehow... it all linked back to Pedro Hernandez and Gibbs killing him all those years ago to avenge his family. "Let's get this over with," the senior field agent mumbled when he saw the black SUV's waiting for them.

Alejandro Rivera stepped out of one, smiling in greeting to the two agents. "Special Agent DiNozzo, Special Agent McGee, welcome to Mexico. I wish I was welcoming you here under different circumstances."

"So, there hasn't been any sign of Gibbs?" Tony asked, with a frustrated sigh. "Or Mike Franks?"

"There has been no sign of either of them, I am sorry, Agent DiNozzo."

"Don't mind if we head out to Franks' house and poke around do you?"

"No, no suit yourself. Although, I do not know how much you are going to find. The house was destroyed by Bell's men."

Tony saw something flicker in Rivera's eyes and as McGee opened his mouth to say something, the senior field agent cut him off, "Have any idea where Colonel Bell is hiding out right now? I have orders to extradite him to the U.S to stand trial."

McGee shot his partner a funny look. They did have any orders of that kind. Vance wanted them to get Gibbs and get back to Washington safely. What was Tony playing at? Before he could get any answers, Rivera was ushering them into a car and driving them back to the Justice Department. Tony shot him a look that told him to kept his mouth shut and he would fill the younger agent in when they were alone.

At the Justice Department they were given the keys to a car and allowed to head out to the site of Mike Franks' house. Even then Tony didn't trust Rivera and didn't speak, like he was expecting the car to be bugged. Now, Tony had McGee's curiosity really peaked.

When they arrived at Franks' destroyed home, Tony parked the SUV and got out. McGee followed suit and headed off in the direction of the ruins. "So... are you not going to talk to me for the rest of this trip."

"I was worried Rivera was listening in on our conversation," Tony confessed.

"Why would he?" McGee asked, honestly.

"Never told him about our concerns about Colonel Bell. How did he know that?"

"Maybe he talked to Vance before we got here."

Tony shook his head. "No, Vance made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to let it slip that we were here because of Bell. Didn't want to deal with all that messy foreign policy crap. He wanted to wait and lure Bell back to D.C so we could arrest him."

McGee felt a horde of uneasy feelings grasping him. "So... is Rivera in on this? Does he knew about Gibbs and Hernandez?"

"He knows. It was why he assigned that case to Abby."

"What do we do now?"

Tony checked his weapon and gestured towards the hoof trail. "We find Gibbs and end it."


	5. 911

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Rule Fifty-One".

**A/N:** Now that the holidays have wound down I have some more time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"How, exactly, did you know about Colonel Bell?" Tony questioned Rivera, cornering him in his office when his search for Gibbs had yielded no results. "That bit of information was left out of your conversation with Vance."<p>

"Colonel Bell is my problem just as he is yours," Rivera answered, coldly. "I have been tracking his movements since he was released from jail, especially since he has been offering his services to the drug cartels."

Tony straightened his shoulders. Drug cartels? _Colonel Bell didn't order the hits on Lara Macy or for my brake lines to be cut. _"You don't happen to know what drug cartels he's working for, now do you? Or, is this going to be one of those things were even if you do know… you aren't going to tell me?"

Rivera stiffened, visibly. "I do not see what bearing that has in your case or your search for Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo."

Even if he wasn't aware of it, Rivera had just told Tony everything he needed to know. The NCIS agent pushed off of the wall he was resting against and pulled his tee shirt down, tightly over his body. "Well, since this is leading me nowhere… I've got a missing agent to find and it sounds like you've got quite the drug problem to deal with."

"Oh, before you go, Agent DiNozzo," Rivera said, as Tony turned to go. "Do you know if Ms. Sciuto has sent her report?"

"We have bigger fish to fry than a decades old case and a dead dealer no one cares about," Tony drawled, noticing Rivera's jaw tighten. He gave a curt little nod and stepped out of the office and back into the hot Mexican sun. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed up Abby. "Hey, Abs. I need a favor… can you look into Rivera's phone records for me?"

Abby paused for a moment, and then said, "_Sure. But what exactly am I looking for?" _

Tony sighed and rubbed his temples. "Anything that doesn't seem right, Abs."

"_Oh. Well, in that case... Tony! Nothing seems right about all this! How am I supposed to know if I found something?"_

"You'll know, Abs. I trust you."

"_Ok. But are you coming home soon? Since you shipped that body back... I've been on full Katie duty and I'm sorry I teased you that toddlers were easy."_

He chuckled. It didn't surprise him that his daughter was giving everyone the full on toddler Kaitlin treatment. "Director Vance wants us to stay here for another thirty six hours, when the next military flight is expected to depart. Think you can handle her until then?"

Abby let out a slow breath. "_Maybe if you let me take her home for a while..."_

Tony shook his head and snapped. "No. Until this is over, Abby, I don't want you or Kaitlin or anyone else to leave NCIS. Bell is obviously out to hurt Gibbs and he'll do that anyway he can, even if that means hurting the ones that Gibbs' loves the most." He made her promise to stay at NCIS until he was back one more time before hanging up. Slipping a pair of sunglasses on, he went to find McGee. They still had a missing an agent to track down and they still had to find the man responsible for putting their lives into such a tailspin.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Mallard," Jimmy Palmer said, gazing down at the headless body on their table. "How are we going to identify this body that Tony and McGee found?"<p>

"I've already sent the fingerprints up to Abby," Ducky said, softly as he began to prepare for an autopsy.

Palmer bit down on his lip. Twenty four hours had passed since Tony and McGee had traveled down to Mexico in search of Gibbs and so far all they had uncovered was a body and Mike Franks' home in ruins. Judging from the build and shape of the man on their table, Palmer didn't think this man was Gibbs... but it could certainly by Franks.

Ducky had been reserved during the last few days, especially with Gibbs off the grid. Palmer wasn't sure what was going on but it was more than just Colonel Bell wanting to get back at Gibbs for sending him to jail in Mexico. And it appeared that everyone else was aware of that but him. Well, maybe with the exception of Kaitlin, but even then the toddler was clearly aware that the adults around her were on edge. Palmer didn't blame anyone for being on edge. Tony had ordered all of them to stay at NCIS until they could determine if any of them were in danger. When they did manage to leave the building they were escorted by agents.

"Vance wants to know where we stand on this case," Erin's voice interrupted his thoughts. Palmer looked up to see the female agent enter. "I think Rivera is getting antsy that Tony and McGee are still down there and that they haven't found Gibbs yet."

"We're still waiting on identification of the body," Ducky said. "But I can tell you that this is not Mike Franks. There is minimal scaring of his lungs and not a lot of damage to his liver. For a man who smokes and drinks like Mike, this would be impossible."

"So, if this isn't Mike Franks... who is it?" Erin asked out loud, looking between the two men as the doors swished open.

Abby's loud boots could be heard clunking on the floor before her voice spoke, "Colonel Merton Bell," she answered, solemnly. Everyone turned to look at her, the baby sleeping against her shoulder. "It's not Bell who was after Gibbs."

Erin felt her stomach churning. "If it wasn't Bell that wanted Gibbs dead... then who?" she asked, echoing the sentiments of both Ducky and Palmer.

"I went back and looked at Bell's phone records while Katie was napping," Abby replied. "Most of the calls were made from burn phones but... there were a few to the Justice Department and Rivera in particular."

"Rivera didn't give you that case by chance, Abby," Erin affirmed. "He gave it to you on purpose."

Abby nodded in agreement. "There's more," she said, sadly. "The cartel that gave me that bullet to test... Paloma Reynosa... she was the daughter of Pedro Hernandez. I did some digging... since I though it was odd she had kept that she'll casing for all those years. She was planning this for a long time."

Ducky's brow furrowed. "If she is behind this then she certainly got Rivera involved... But what is her relation to him?"

Sucking in a large amount of air, Abby blurted, "Her brother."

* * *

><p>Camilla's cooking reminded Tony of one of his father's cooks. She had been one of the only servants his father employed that had liked young Anthony. Of course, Tony often wondered if the servants were just afraid of his father and therefore they kept little Anthony at arms' length. But Camilla... she was more than happy to whip up a meal for Tony and McGee.<p>

It was nice to have a home cooked meal. They had neglected eating since they had arrived in Mexico and when they had come in to see if Franks had checked in, Camilla insisted on cooking them something. In fact, she wouldn't let them leave until they had eaten. So, while stopping by had not yielded any new information, at least they had been able to fill their stomachs.

"You boys come back for more at dinner," Camilla said to them as they were leaving. "I do not want Senor Gibbs men to hungry."

"Thanks, Camilla," Tony called back, "You're a doll."

Stepping out into the hot sun, Tony opened his water bottle, took a long sip, and then glanced at his watch. "So. Where do we go from here, Tim?"

Before McGee could answer they were surrounded by a caravan of black SUV's and several heavily armed men. Both agents froze, knowing that going for their weapons was going to end up with them pumped with bullets. Tony and McGee watched as Rivera got out of one of the trucks and headed towards him. "You will be coming with us, Agent DiNozzo."

"Oh. We will?" Tony snapped. "Last time I checked we haven't broken any laws here in Mexico."

"Get in the car. We are going for a ride."

"Ride? A ride to where?"

"To my sister's," Rivera snapped, glaring at the two agents. "And I would advise that you cooperate."

Tony licked lips, glanced at McGee hastily, and glanced around at their predictment. It appeared that both men only had one option. To get into the car. So, he nodded towards to McGee and headed towards the open door of the SUV, while slipping his hand into his pocket and sentsimple text message to Erin—_911._


	6. Escape

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Rule Fifty-One".

**A/N: **I figured I would post this as a New Year's Treat for everyone. I hope you enjoy it. I know that this storyline was not a favorite arc of many, and I assume some are passing this story by until we move on from the Reynosa's, but until then, thanks to everyone who has been faithfully reading and following along. Your support really is what keeps me writing :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gibbs shot his two agents a glare when they were dragged into Paloma's living room. "I'm getting really tired of you boys getting taken just to save my ass."<p>

Tony frowned as he was shoved onto a love seat across from his boss. "Sorry, Gibbs, this wasn't a part of the plan this time. We were actually just minding our own business, eating lunch, when we were forced here by gunpoint."

"You were making the locals a little too nervous, Agent DiNozzo," Paloma said, grinning, coldly. "It was interfering with my plans."

"What plans?" Tony snapped at her. "Pushing your drugs illegally into the States?"

Paloma's eyes grew dark. "You best be careful, Agent DiNozzo... I know things about you... ways I can hurt you. I would tread very, very carefully if you do not want the one you love the most getting hurt."

Tony's jaw twitched and his shoulders stiffened. "It was _you _that ordered my brake lines to be cut," he concluded, seeing the glint in her eyes confirmed it. She was the one that had nearly taken his and Kaitlin's lives. "Leave my little girl alone," he growled, protectively.

She could easily tell what his weakness was going to be... his precious baby girl. Paloma poured herself a drink and asked that all the guards leave, except Dean. "I consider myself a patient woman, Agent DiNozzo. But that patience is slowly running around."

"Not quite sure what you want," Tony spat, his nerves frayed now that she had threatened his baby.

"Blood, vengeance, Agent DiNozzo."

"For what, exactly?"

"The death of my father," she said, her eyes flickering towards Gibbs, briefly.

Tony felt his mouth run dry as he began to put the pieces together. Pedro Hernandez had been Paloma and Alejandro's father... shot to death by Gibbs... after he had killed Shannon and Kelly. It was tangled web that had been woven and Tony and McGee were caught squarely in the middle. Somehow they had to get out of this mess but he wasn't sure how. "An eye for an eye leaves everyone blind," the SFA responded, low in his throat.

Paloma sipped her drink. Her dark brown eyes showed very little emotion. It was like looking into someone with no soul. "My brother wants to arrest your Agent Gibbs, send him to jail... me... I prefer a more... poetic form of justice. Something that Agent Gibbs and I have in common."

Gibbs watched as Tony shifted uncomfortably on the couch. The SFA was trying to plot some kind of escape but with heavily armed men surrounding the place, the team leader wasn't sure how they were going to accomplish that. He highly doubted that a team of highly trained Marines or Navy Seals were going to be breaking down the doors any moment know to save them. "Ms. Reynosa wants me to run errands for her in the States."

"Or else..." Tony guessed, knowing full well that his boss wouldn't push drugs unless someone he loved was threatened.

"She kills everyone that I know... that I love... starting with you and Kaitlin."

"Go ahead, kill me. I know my daughter is safe."

Alejandro sneered. "You cannot keep her locked up at NCIS forever."

Tony shrugged. "No. I can't. But she could always be put in witness protection."

Paloma raised her chin slightly. "You would take that risk? After you are gone..."

"Yes," Tony hissed, leaning forward, "because I would make sure to come back and haunt both your asses if you touched her."

"If you think he's annoying, now..." McGee blurted, with a slight shake of his head.

"Silence!" Paloma shouted, "All of you!"

Tony slowly leaned back, letting his body lightly touch the sofa. His green eyes darted about the room, quickly, briefly, trying to find some means of escape. He knew there was probably very little time before Paloma ordered Dean to put bullets into all of them and just rid herself of the trouble.

Gibbs could sense the SFA plotting an escape. That was Tony, always thinking, always trying to remain one step ahead of everyone else. He ran his tongue over his cracked lips. "You've got our attention, Ms. Reynosa."

Paloma snarled, her lip curling, and she dropped a box, covered in silver duct tape onto the coffee table. "We will start small. With this."

"And my agents?"

"One of them is to remain here, in case you have a change of heart."

"No. They both leave with me. If you want this done, all three of us are walking out of here."

Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as she moved across the room, poured another drink, and nodded silently at Dean. He wasn't sure what that meant but his gut was telling him some not so good things at the moment. It didn't take him long to find out. He heard the click of the gun behind him and braced himself.

As Dean moved in to finish him off, Tony snapped his knife to life, and in one, swift motion both he took the former Army Ranger down, plunging his blade into Dean's gut. The gun firing and breaking a lamp near by, causing McGee to startled and leap up, wrestling the weapon from the dying Dean's grasp. Tony grabbed the back up weapon and yanked his blade free from Dean's body. He wiped the blood off on his jeans and aimed the gun directly at Alejandro. "We're leaving, Ms. Reynosa," he said, firmly. "If you want your brother to live you'll give me the keys to the car and call your minions off."

Paloma held her men off with her hand. "If you shoot him, I will just have them kill you. What is the point?"

"Your brother would still be dead. Now do we have a deal?"

"You will never make it beyond the gate."

"McGee."

McGee in response fired his weapon near the foot of one of the guards, who dropped his weapon in a startled response. The federal agent quickly collected it.

Tony glared at the drug cartel leader. "Do we have a deal?"

Paloma ordered her two men to back down. "I will make life a living hell for you, Agent DiNozzo." She tossed the keys towards him. "You and your little girl will never be safe."

"Come after me, Paloma, and let's see what happens," Tony snarled, helping Gibbs to his feet, keeping his gun trained on Alejandro. "Just ask the last guy that threatened her."

Gibbs took the other gun from McGee and snatched the package off the table. He gestured for his two agents to lead the way out, Paloma screaming after him, "I will make you pay, Gibbs! Sooner or later you will all have to answer for your actions!"

Tony sprinted down the front steps towards the SUV, he nearly vaulted inside with McGee and Gibbs, started the thing up and floored it off the property. When they were well on their way, McGee yelled, "Son of a bitch, Tony! You're lucky you didn't get us killed back there!"

"Whatever is in that package is more valuable to her than murdering all of us," Tony spat, looking in the rear-view mirror expecting someone to be following.

"How long do you think we have to get the hell out of Mexico before she comes after us?"

"Not long. Good thing we kept that plane on standby."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, finally breaking his silence, "you ever do something that stupid again... I might kill you myself."

Tony pushed the car to the max and just laughed.

* * *

><p>Leon Vance was happy to hear that his agents were back on the ground in Washington, but he was not happy to hear that in the process of being in Mexico they had stirred the hornet's nest that was the Reynosa Cartel. "I wish you had just been honest with me, Gibbs," the Director stated, flatly when Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee appeared in his office. "Could have saved us all a headache."<p>

Gibbs shot a glare at DiNozzo. "It wasn't my idea to blast our way out of there."

"Didn't have very many options, Director Vance," DiNozzo replied, softly. "I take full responsibility in the matter. I know that Paloma Reynosa isn't going to go away, that she's going to come after all of us."

"Paloma Reynosa was coming after us before you angered her," Vance pointed out. "We just have take some more necessary precautions to protect ourselves. What about your father?" he directed the question towards, Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "I called and asked if he had a place to go for a few days, told him what was going on. He said he'll take his chances with his Winchester."

Vance chuckled. Like father, like son. "Very well. I suppose we can't force him. Kaitlin?"

DiNozzo's shoulders stiffened, slightly. "FBI is working on round the clock protection for both of us. She isn't leaving this building without me or another agent attached to her."

"We should probably put you both up in a safe house."

"Director, with all due respect, I've torn my daughter's life apart enough... she needs to be home."

"They can stay with me."

DiNozzo turned to glare at Gibbs and opened his mouth to protest, but the team leader shut him up real quick. "She isn't after me, DiNozzo. She's after everyone that I love and care about. You and Kaitlin are staying with me. We'll post round the clock agents outside to keep her safe."

Vance decided that Gibbs and DiNozzo could have it out later over that, right now, they had other matters to attend too. "I've assigned agents to and as well. We're going to have to find a way to end this, gentlemen, so I suggest that we all put our heads together and come up with a solution before someone else gets hurt."

* * *

><p>Kaitlin ran at him, smiling when she saw him enter the lab. Abby had tied her golden brown hair into two little pig tails and she was wearing her pajamas.<p>

Tony's heart clenched as he picked her up and hugged her. She had no idea how much turmoil their lives were in at the moment. "I'm gonna keep you safe, peanut," he whispered to her, kissing her soft little cheek. "I promise."

"You're here! You're back!" Abby exclaimed, lunging at him and hugging him in a death grip. "We were so worried when Erin got your text!"

"Fine now, Abs," Tony whispered, giving Kaitlin a little squeeze. "Happy to be home."

Abby pulled away and saw the fear in his eyes. "Tony? What's going on?"

"Paloma Reynosa was behind everything. She wants Gibbs to suffer... she wants me and Katie dead."

"What are you going to do?"

Tony sighed and rubbed his daughter's back. Kaitlin had stuck her thumb in her mouth and was beginning to drift off to sleep, feeling safe and content in her daddy's arms. "Gibbs' is taking us in and posting a round the clock protection detail around his house."

Abby reached out and stroked Kaitlin's cheek. "It's going to be okay, Tony. Gibbs would never let anything happen to Katie."

He was very much aware that his boss would take a bullet for his child, but it didn't make him feel any better. Tony grabbed up Kaitlin's things and wished Abby a good night, heading quietly towards the elevator. Gibbs was upstairs waiting for them to take them back to his house. It wasn't what Tony wanted... he wanted to take his daughter home after the upheaval the last few days but... Gibbs was a stubborn bastard and there was just no arguing with him.

Tony stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the squad room. Kaitlin had fallen asleep against his shoulder and was snoring, lightly. At least she was too little to understand the danger they were in. He wished he was too little to understand as he stepped off the elevator and headed towards his desk. Instantly, he knew something was wrong, just by looking at Erin and McGee's faces. "What's going on?"

"It's Jackson," Erin whispered, "Stillwater Sheriff called... his store was shot up by two gunmen with automatic weapons. A woman was with them."

"Paloma Reynosa," Tony guessed. Erin nodded. "So, she's in the States."

"Probably left as soon as she could," McGee replied.

"Any word on Jackson?"

"None yet. The Sheriff said he would call if Jackson turned up."

Tony blinked, surprised. "So... he wasn't in the store?"

McGee shook his head. "No."

"Well... where the hell is he?"

Gibbs appeared then, grabbing his jacket and gesturing towards Tony. "At my house waiting for us. Let's go!" When he noticed that Tony wasn't moving, he quirked a small grin, "Come on, DiNozzo! Dad made steak... aren't you hungry?"

Tony shook his head to clear the cobwebs and grabbed his gear, followed behind Gibbs, and responded, "On your six, boss."

* * *

><p><em>Is it believable? Probably not, but it was really fun to write haha!<em>


	7. Day of the Dead

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Spider and the Fly".

**A/N: **There seemed to have been a glitch with the last chapter, so I hope everyone got to read it :). **  
><strong>

**Guest- **_thank you! I love writing this series so I have no plans to stop :)_

**Dis- **_thank you, these episodes were not my favorites either, I'm probably going to wrap up this storyline and move on in the next chapter._

* * *

><p>Tony, and Kaitlin too, had gotten used to being under Gibbs' roof over the last two months. Even though Paloma had not tried to come after Tony, Gibbs was still being an overprotective mother bear and insisting that his senior field agent and the toddler stay with him.<p>

It wasn't all bad. Jackson was there as well and Kaitlin enjoyed spending her days with him. But even she had her limits and it was becoming apparent that she was tired of staying with Grandpa Gibbs. Tony just wasn't sure how to approach the subject of leaving. He knew that Gibbs was worried about him and Kaitlin, and he knew that staying at the team leader's house was giving him a peace of mind, but at some point, Tony knew that he and Kaitlin had to go home and try to get back to normal.

Kaitlin looked frustrated on the fall morning Tony decided to talk to Gibbs. At eighteen months the little portable crib was starting to get a bit cramped for her and her stuffed penguin, Gwens.

"I know, I know," Tony said to her as he lifted her out of the crib. "Promise I'm going to talk to Grandpa today about going home."

He changed the fussy child, brushed her hair, and carried her downstairs for breakfast. Gibbs was seated at the dining table eating eggs and bacon that Jackson had prepared and sipping his coffee. Tony could see the agents outside the window and he tightened his hold on Kaitlin's waist. It had been a living nightmare not knowing what Paloma was up too. Despite the team trying to track her down before she could go after Jackson or Kaitlin. Erin was in Miami and McGee up in Canada, which had left Gibbs and Tony to man the fort back in D.C.

As he placed Kaitlin in the highchair next to Gibbs, Tony realized that he was just as frustrated and fussy as his daughter.

"Got some bacon and eggs here for you, Tony," Jackson said bringing him a plate. "French toast for the little princess is almost done," he added with a smile.

"Sugar, Gampa Jack?" Kaitlin asked, smiling coyly at the older man. "Pleeze?"

"Absolutely!" Jackson exclaimed, brightly before heading back into the kitchen.

Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and shook his head. That little girl had Jackson Gibbs wrapped around her little finger... and he was pretty sure she knew it too. He fixed his coffee to his likening and glanced up at Gibbs, silently reading his paper. "Boss... I think we need to talk about Katie and I moving back home. She's, ah... she's getting a little restless in that portable crib."

Gibbs put the paper down slightly to gaze at him over the top. "Is she getting restless or are you?"

"Perhaps a little bit of both," Tony replied. "Boss... she hasn't tried anything in three months. I think... it's time for our co-habitation to come to an end."

"Just because she hasn't tried anything yet doesn't mean she won't," Gibbs argued. He put the paper down and looked over at Kaitlin. Sighing, he leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting up from the table. "Let's give it a couple more nights, Tony and then... we'll revisit this discussion."

Tony sighed, sadly and whispered to the toddler, "Well, you can't say I didn't try."

* * *

><p>By mid-day, after Jackson had put Kaitlin down for her nap, the elder Gibbs noticed a change in activity outside of the house. The agents seemed more on high alert and he wondered, briefly, if perhaps Paloma had finally decided to make her move.<p>

Jackson would be happy when this was all said and done. He had heard Tony requesting to go home that morning and he echoed the sentiment. He loved his son but there was only so long he could live under one roof with him. Besides, poor Kaitlin was old enough to realize that all her toys were somewhere else.

Kaitlin didn't stay asleep long. She really was getting cramped in that small crib and Jackson didn't blame her for being fussy. Clutching her favorite stuffed animal at her side, she snuggled against Jackson's shoulder as he carried her back downstairs. Gibbs was waiting for them, blue eyes concerned and worried.

"Leroy? What are you doing here?" Jackson asked. "We were just going to have grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch."

"Came by to check on you, Dad," Gibbs answered, softly. He took Kaitlin out of his father's arms and kissed her temple. "Maybe spring ya from the house for a couple of hours."

Jackson was now even more concerned. It was true that he had left the house since arriving here, taking the agents with him, but he had never gone anywhere with his son. Gibbs had spent most of his time at NCIS trying to find the woman who was turning their lives upside down. "Is everything all right, son, you seem distracted."

Gibbs stroked Kaitlin's hair while she rubbed her tired, little eyes. "NCIS investigated a double homicide this morning. Paloma Reynosa murdered a flight crew that flew her into the area."

"And you were afraid she had gotten past the agents," Jackson stated. "Kaitlin and I are fine. Safe, Leroy. No need to bring us down to NCIS."

"Gampa, see Dada?" Kaitlin asked, pushing her lower lip out into a pout.

"Maybe later," Gibbs promised her, giving her another kiss. _Hopefully it will all be over by then. _

His gut tingled even before he heard the backdoor creak open. He thrust Kaitlin into his father's arms and pulled his gun, aiming it towards the kitchen. Gibbs applied slight pressure on the trigger...

Mike Franks snapped, gruffly. "Put that thing down, Probie."

Gibbs cocked a smile and slid his weapon back into the holster. "About time you got here, Mike."

"You know how it goes, on the run from a drug cartel."

"Here to stay?"

"Sweet little Paloma has her hornet up her skirt and her sights set on revenge. Think I'd miss that?"

Gibbs chuckled and gave a shake of his head. "Dangerous, Mike."

Franks shrugged. "Do what you have to for family."

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed, running his fingers through Kaitlin's hair. "Don't have to tell me that twice."

His cell phone gave a shrill ring in his pocket. He quickly answered it, stating, "Go DiNozzo. What do you have for me?"

Tony was tense, Gibbs could hear it in his voice. "_Rivera just showed up. He's talking to Vance now."_

"McGee and Erin back yet?"

_"Erin's flight landed an hour ago. She should be here soon. McGee is in the air." _

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his temple. "You stay on Rivera, do you hear me?"

Tony didn't know the lead agent to tell him twice to keep his eyes on Rivera. If Paloma's brother had showed up it could only mean that she herself was right around the corner. "_Don't have to tell me twice, boss." _

"I'm on my way back to NCIS," Gibbs told him.

"_Katie is okay?" _Tony asked, softly, concerned for his baby girl.

"She's fussy. She's tired. We all are."

"_Yeah. I hope she isn't giving your dad too hard a time." _

Gibbs chuckled and grinned. "Well, Mike is here now. She can give him the hard time."

Tony laughed, lightly. "_I don't know who I feel more sorry for."_

"Oh," Gibbs said, as he left his house and headed back towards his car, "that's easy. Kaitlin." He hung up and get into the car and sighed. _And hopefully it won't be long that she has to put up with Mike._

* * *

><p>Rivera had slunk around NCIS like a cat hunting and Tony hated it. He kept his eyes on the Mexican government official as best he could while Rivera was in the building. But after he had subtly threatened Abby before leaving, Tony had been tracing his cell every since.<p>

Tony was not going to take any chances that Rivera was here to meet up with Paloma. She had already killed another drug dealer to send them a message. Who know who she was going to go after next. Gibbs had tried to get him to go home or well, back to the boss' house, but he had insisted on staying just a little bit longer, following the pings on Rivera's cell. It was the least he could do right now to protect his daughter. It was unnerving him that Paloma was so close. He wanted to take Katie and run and hide. Somewhere far away. Somewhere Paloma could not find his sweet little girl and hurt her.

"DiNozzo, when I get back from walking Abby to her car... you better be packing up to go home," Gibbs snapped at him.

"Just a few more minutes, boss. I promise," Tony pleaded, looking up at the team leader.

Gibbs was going to hold his SFA to that, when he got back. Tony didn't watch him leave, he went back to work, knowing full well that McGee and Erin were sending him looks. At this point he didn't care. He was doing this to keep Kaitlin safe.

McGee let out a little sigh. "Tony... I told you I could do that so you could go."

"Kaitlin is probably giving Franks a hard time right now," Erin piped up.

"Doubtful. He probably slipped some hooch in her milk," McGee grumbled.

Tony's head snapped up and he sent a horrified look towards McGee. "You're right! Gibbs left my daughter with Franks! He's never raised a kid a day in his life! He probably thinks giving her alcohol is the answer to get her to stop fussing!"

McGee chuckled, slightly. "Well, here's hoping she's a mean drunk," he teased, but quickly wiped the smirk off his face when he saw the dangerous look in his partner's eyes. "Tony, relax. I'm only kidding. I'm sure Jackson is the one taking care of her," he said as his desk phone rang. "McGee," he answered, curtly, keeping his eyes on the senior field agent. "Ah, sure I'll trace the last call on your phone, boss. Just give me a second."

Erin and Tony watched as McGee worked and then as a puzzled look came over the junior agent's face. "Boss," McGee said, "it came just outside of your house."

"Tim," Tony rasped, heart hammering in his chest, "What's going on?" he asked, as McGee reached for his cell and dialed.

"Boss," McGee said with a shake of his head, "They're not answering."

"TIM!" Tony shouted, jumping to his feet, reaching for his weapon even as McGee hung up and jumped to his feet.

"Paloma is near Gibbs' house, the agents aren't answering," McGee announced, effectively sending Tony into a tailspin and dashing out of the bullpen.

He had to get to his daughter before that woman took everything away from him.

* * *

><p>It was silent at the house. Tony didn't wait for Erin or McGee to provide him backup. Gun drawn he entered the house through the wide open front door. His heart was in his throat as he made sure the living room was clear before climbing the steps up to the bedroom.<p>

Tony found the hall clear. It did nothing to calm his nerves as he made his way closer and closer to the room where his daughter should be sleeping. The door was ajar, which wasn't out of the ordinary. Jackson preferred to leave it open for her, to give her some fresh air.

Carefully he opened the door and found the room empty. Holstering his weapon, Tony dashed towards the portable crib. But even as he got closer he knew that something was wrong.

His little girl was gone and a Day of the Dead doll had been left in her place.


	8. Finest Hour

**Warnings: **Spoilers for "Spider and the Fly"**  
><strong>

**A/N: **Second to last chapter in the Reynosa story arc. After this I think the team is going to need a break and I plan on writing some fluffy chapters ;). Until then, enjoy, and please feel free to leave a review or send me a PM, I love hearing your feedback, sometimes your thoughts inspire me!

* * *

><p>Tony clutched the souvenir that Paloma had left behind, rage coursing through his veins. If she thought she was going to get away with abducting his daughter... she had another thing coming. She had come after his family, the only flesh and blood in his life that he truly cared about. Fire in his eyes he spun about on his heel and darted down the stairs. She better be prepared for a fight because he was about to unleash all his fury onto her, especially if his baby girl was hurt.<p>

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called from the kitchen, when he heard the other agent thundering down the stairs. He appeared in the living room, saw the look in the SFA's eyes and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"She has my baby," Tony snarled, tossing the Day of the Dead doll at Gibbs' feet. "She hurts my baby, even if one hair is out of place, I swear to God, Gibbs, I'll put a bullet between her eyes."

Gibbs' brow furrowed and he looked down at the doll. He was still shaken that Paloma had gotten past the agents and into the house, thus it was taking him a longer time to process what Tony was saying to him. He picked the doll up and held it, it was identical to the ones that Abby and Ducky had found tucked into their windshields. "Where... where did you find this?"

Tony was filled with so much rage that he wanted to rip that doll to pieces. "In Kaitlin's portable crib. That woman has _my _daughter, Gibbs! All the deal making in the world isn't going to put an end to this! Vance can talk to Rivera until he's blue in the face! That monster doesn't deserve a deal!"

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs started to say but was quickly cut off by his SFA.

"Don't argue with me on this, boss! That woman deserves what's coming to her! It stops _now!"_

Franks appeared, carrying a couple of Coronas. "DiNozzo's right. Time to end this, Probie." He offered one to Gibbs, who shook his head. Shrugging the former NCIS agent turned towards Tony and offered it to him.

"Are you insane!" Tony shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. "I don't have time to drink! I have to find my daughter!"

Gibbs glared at the senior field agent and opened his mouth to start talking but McGee blew through the open front door. "Boss. One agent is dead, the other injured. Paramedics are on the way. Balboa was with them," the junior agent reported. "There's no sign of Paloma. She's long gone. I'm keeping tabs on Rivera's cell phone and I've updated Director Vance."

Tony flew past McGee, towards the door. "I have to get out of here."

"DINOZZO!"

"WHAT!"

"If you would just shut up for a second... I could have told you that your daughter is in the kitchen with my dad!"

Tony felt his heart rate sky rocket even more, not from fear but from absolute relief. He pushed past Gibbs and Franks, stepped into the kitchen and found his little girl, struggling to stay awake in Jackson's arms. She was safe. She wasn't in the hands of that terrible, hateful woman. "Katie..."

Kaitlin looked up when she heard her father's voice, but instead of smiling like she usually did, she burst into tears, crying out for him. Tony's heart broke as he gathered his baby girl into his arms and hushed her.

"She's having a terrible time falling asleep tonight," Jackson said, rubbing the back of her head. "Sounds like it was a good thing she was downstairs in the basement with us."

"I promise, peanut, I promise that she is not getting that close ever again," Tony whispered to his daughter, his heart rate settling now that he knew that his baby was safe.

Kaitlin, with a bit of whine, flopped against her daddy's shoulder, snuggled right underneath his chin, and promptly fell asleep. Tony rubbed her back while he snuggled her in his arms. He wasn't ready to relinquish his hold on her. If she had been in her crib his daughter would be gone. Paloma had the resources to make his daughter disappear. For once he was happy that she was fussy.

Gibbs came into the kitchen, carrying the little girl's blanket. He draped it over the sleeping child and took a deep breath. "Tony, I'm sorry," he told the senior field agent. "I'm sorry that I've dragged you and Kaitlin into all of this."

Tony clung tightly to his baby girl. It didn't matter anymore that he had been dragged into all this. What mattered now was that they ended this. "I'm standing by my earlier statement... it's time to end this."

"Yeah. I know."

"Then tell me you have a plan, boss."

"I've got a plan."

He didn't feel much better, but Tony reasoned that he wouldn't feel better until this was over. Kaitlin sighed in her sleep and rubbed her little cheek into his chest. "Um... boss... when exactly do you intend to put your plan in action because I don't think I'm going to be able to put her down for six to eight hours."

Gibbs chuckled. It was true. If Tony were to put that baby down now... all hell could break loose. "We need time to smooth out the fine details."

Tony sighed and kissed the top of Kaitlin's head. It had been a long time since he'd gotten to snuggle his baby.

"In the meantime... Kaitlin's coming back to NCIS."

"Boss... is that necessary? I can just stay here."

"No. She's proven that she can get to Kaitlin here. I won't chance it."

He couldn't argue with that, so Tony carried his daughter out to the car, wrapped in her blanket. Hopefully by this time the following night she would be sleeping in her own bed. Kaitlin briefly opened her eyes when the car pulled away heading back towards the Navy Yard. She caught Tony's eyes and smiled, sleepily. "Love you, Dada."

A smile spread across his own face. Tony instantly felt his body ease and a new focus take hold. He could worry about Paloma or he could help Gibbs get rid of her for good. Pressing his lips to Kaitlin's forehead, he whispered, "I love you, too, peanut. So much. Don't you fret, everything is going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p>Ducky was not surprised that Abby had shown up in autopsy, Kaitlin in tow. It had been a long night for all of them and while the toddler had slept curled up in her father's lap, the team had formulated a plan.<p>

Gibbs had disappeared off the grid after that. No one on the team was fussing or running around in a worried state this time though. It was all according to plan. Still... Abby looked pensive.

"Abigail, my dear," Ducky said, smiling. "Come in. I was just about to have some tea. And I think I have some cookies around here for the little one."

"Cookie!" Kaitlin exclaimed, happily clapping her hands. She was in a much better mood since sleeping the whole night in Tony's lap.

Abby hugged the little girl tightly, still shaken that Paloma's intention had been to snatch the little girl and tear her away from her family. They had barely survived when the slimy lawyer had kidnapped the baby... she knew they never would have survived if a drug cartel had their hands on her. "I'm nervous, Ducky. What if Gibbs plan doesn't work?"

He sighed and gestured for the young woman to sit down. Abby settled into a chair, Kaitlin snuggled in her lap. Ducky appeased the child with the promised cookie and while the little girl was happily distracted by her treat, he told her the tale of Winston Churchill's radio address to England before the first bombing by Germany. "Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties," he quoted," and so bear ourselves that if the British empire and its Commonwealth lasts for a thousand years, men will still say 'This was their finest hour'."

She blinked and hugged Kaitlin tightly.

He continued. "The hour is upon us, Abby. All we can do is wait and see."

* * *

><p>Tony made sure to keep Kaitlin under-wraps at NCIS, especially with Rivera in the building. His daughter had already been a target of abduction the night before... he was not going to chance it.<p>

Gibbs had left with his father and Mike that morning. Putting all the pieces into place.

He tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for the signal from Vance to head on up to his office. Tony had written the post-it note bait hours ago, while Kaitlin had been sleeping in his lap... getting her first good night's sleep in weeks. He was eager to end this and end it _now. _

"Do you think this is going to work?" Erin asked, softly from her desk.

"Seen Gibbs pull off crazier," Tony confessed with a shrug. "So yeah... I think it's going to work."

Tony felt his cell phone vibrate. Glancing down he say it was a message from Vance, telling him that it was time to roll. Grabbing his note he vaulted up the stairs towards the Director's office. When he entered, apologizing for interrupting, Rivera glanced up at him, looking smug. God, Tony wanted to break character right then and there and punch the bastard in the face. But he didn't. Because if he did it would endanger the entire mission, and he needed this to end for Kaitlin. "Sir," he said handing him the fake note.

Vance played his part well. He took the note and planted it face down on his folder. "Details?"

"Confirmed."

"Gibbs?"

"He's fine. Going to spend the night at the safe house."

Pulling his suit coat down, Vance stood and excused himself, following Tony out of the office. In just a few moments they would know if Rivera had taken the bait or not. For all their sakes... Tony prayed that he did.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so I couldn't really take Katie from Tony again... it hurt too much lol<em>


	9. Done and Over With

**Warnings: **Spoilers for "Spider and the Fly".

**A/N: **Sorry that it has been so long since I posted an update for this story. The Reynosa storyline was not my favorite so it was harder to write this than what I was writing for my other stories. But... it is now wrapped up in this chapter and we're moving on. I think it might be time for Tony and Katie to head to Stillwater for some time away. Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!

**amaia-** _I couldn't take Katie away from Tony again. Sorry about the long wait for an update. My writing muse has been with my other works but I don't want to abandon this so it was time to get something out, even if it was a small little update!_

**NCIS Fan- **_I'm thinking even though Katie wasn't taken, Tony is still going to want to lock her up to keep her safe lol._

**S-**_ Yes, she was in the basement giving Franks a hard time... poor little fuss budget :)_

* * *

><p>As they suspected, Rivera took the bait... with a little help from McGee jamming all his attempts to reach his sister. By the time the tracker was transmitting a signal, Tony and Erin were on their way to the safe house.<p>

"Gibbs, his dad, and Franks are in position," Erin reported while the SFA drove. "He seems confident she isn't going to catch on."

"As long as McGee keeps jamming her cell phone... she won't," Tony replied, calmly.

Erin wished she felt this confident and relaxed. Truth was she was extremely worried. If this did not work Paloma was not going to leave them alone. And she felt the most for Tony... doing whatever he could to protect his daughter. "Do you think this crazy idea is going to work?"

Tony set his jaw and nodded, firmly. "Yeah. I've seen Gibbs come up with crazier and they've worked. Why shouldn't this?" He turned the car down a dusty, windy road leading up to their safe house, but before reaching the safe house, he veered off the path and parked the car in a hiding place. The sun was beginning to set and soon the area would be surrounded by darkness. He shut the car down, plunging them into silence. "Now we wait."

* * *

><p>Gibbs <em>hated <em>the waiting game. But that was what they were playing at the moment. Tony had called him to inform him that he and Erin were in place, Rivera was buying into their ploy and he was sure that Paloma had fallen for the bait of the safe house as well. They had left her an easy enough trail to follow.

If this didn't work... he really didn't have a plan B. That was probably stupid of him, but with the drug cartel leader getting so close to Kaitlin... he needed plan A to work.

"You need to calm down, Probie," Franks said, next to him in his gruff voice.

"I am calm," Gibbs snapped, clenching his fists. "Just want this to be over. For Tony's sake."

"Paloma ain't getting to that little girl on the Navy Yard," Franks pointed out.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a second, picturing that woman standing in his guest room over the baby's empty portable crib. Would she have snatched Kaitlin right then and there if the toddler had been cooperating and been asleep like she should have been? Or was her plan all along to just leave the Day of the Dead doll to let Gibbs and Tony know that she could get that close? "That little girl is his whole life, Mike," the team leader whispered. "I don't want to be the one responsible for him loosing her."

Franks sighed and decided to let it drop. He had seen how much that sweet baby had meant to everyone when he had been there last year. And having a granddaughter himself, he could understand Gibbs' fierce desire to protect her. Gibbs was right that Kaitlin was the center of Tony's world, anyone could see it, and the former agent wondered just what would happen to Tony if something awful was to happen to that child.

"_Boss," _Tony's voice came over the walkie talkie. "_Car just turned up the road towards the cabin. One female driver, no passengers."_

"Copy that, DiNozzo," Gibbs responded. "Stay sharp."

"_Don't have to tell us twice, boss." _

Gibbs sighed and put the radio down on the dash. His father had dozed off in the back seat. Hopefully by the end of tonight Jackson could be on his way home. The older man was getting antsy to go home, almost as much as Kaitlin was to go back to her house.

Headlights reflected off the trees as a car approached the safe house. Gibbs watched silently as their target got out and easily entered the house. He checked his gun one more time and set his jaw. Like Tony had said the night before, it was time to end this.

* * *

><p>"McGee? Has Tony called at all yet?" Abby asked, anxiously when she brought Kaitlin up to the bullpen for pizza.<p>

"Not yet," McGee replied, flipping the box open to reveal a pepperoni pizza.

"Pepperoni? Really, Tim? Katie isn't going to eat that!"

"Tony said it was her favorite!"

"Roni!" Kaitlin exclaimed, brightly. She grinned from ear to ear. "Aunnie, I have pizza, pleeze?"

McGee shook his head. Gosh, this child was Tony in every sense of the word. He cut up a slice of pizza for her and then sat her on his lap while she happily ate. He rubbed the back of her head. Kaitlin turned her head and looked at him and he was struck at how much her young life had been in turmoil. And despite all that turmoil she was still happy, evidenced by her grin that spread across her face while she ate her pepperoni pizza. She was calm, unaware of what was really going on around her.

Abby, on the other hand, was pacing the bullpen, refusing to eat. She was too nervous to eat... she got this way when her family was in danger... and especially got this way when Kaitlin was in danger.

Kaitlin, to her credit, kept trying to get Abby to eat with them, but it was failing. "Aunnie, sad?" she asked, McGee, flashing him her big hazel eyes.

"Just nervous," McGee assured her and then realized that the toddler probably had no idea what that meant. "Maybe a little sad."

"Aunnie, want esmo kiss?" Kaitlin asked, sliding of McGee's lap and dashing towards Abby.

"Esmo kiss?" McGee repeated.

"Eskimo kiss," Abby said, picking Kaitlin up. "Tony gives them to her when she's sad."

Kaitlin put her little hands on either side of Abby's face and rubbed her little nose against the scientist's, giggling. It eased the tension of the moment, of their worrying about what was going on... until the phone rang on McGee's desk.

McGee looked Abby, anxiously, and picked the phone up. "Agent McGee." Immediately his shoulders eased and he smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "That's great, Tony. Yeah... yeah everything is fine here. Katie loved her pepperoni pizza. Sure... we'll have her ready to go home by the time you get back." He hung the phone and up and sighed again, smiling at Abby. "It's over. They fell for it. Paloma is dead and Rivera is going to jail."

* * *

><p>Tony watched as Ducky and Palmer loaded the body into the back of the van. His nerves were still frayed, after everything had been through in the last few months it was going to take a while for them to settle. But, Paloma Reynosa was dead... by the hands of her own brother no less... but that woman was never going to hurt his daughter... and Rivera... he was going to jail. It was the outcome they were expecting when they had discovered the bug in Vance's office.<p>

Erin reached out and grabbed his arm. "You okay, Tony?"

He looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah... little rattled. Relieved."

"Kaitlin will be happy to sleep in her own bed tonight," Erin said with a smile as she walked away.

"Yeah," Tony breathed, watching her. Kaitlin was not the only one that was going to be happy to sleep in their own bed. He was too.

Gibbs suddenly pat him on the back, startling him slightly. "Get out of here, DiNozzo," he told the younger man. "Kaitlin is going to want her Daddy to put her to bed tonight and not Uncle Tim or Aunt Abby."

Tony smiled, softly. "You know my daughter just about as well as I do, boss."

"I know that I've put that little girl through hell this summer. Go on, Tony, go make some of it up to her."

"On it, boss."

With a smile on his face, Gibbs watched as Tony jogged to the car, got inside, and sped away. Finally everything was alright with the world again. He just prayed it stayed that way for a long time. His team, his family, they needed and deserved a break.


End file.
